It was not about me anymore
by NR88
Summary: It's been seventeen years since Rose left Court and the Moroi world. Even though she "still" in contact with her friends, they do not know the real reason why Rose left and never stays more than a week at Court. However, everything is about to change when they go on vacation, meet look-alike of Rose and realizing she was never in Turkey after all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom, come on! Dede will be here any minutes", I heard my sixteen years old daughter yelling from downstairs. This time it was not my fault I was late. My last client hated his mother idea of a smash cake, hell, for a one-year-old he got attituded. I was finishing applying my favorite red lipstick for the last touch when I heard the doorbell. Crap, Ayla is going to yell at me; you would think she is the mother. That kid has too much of his father to my like. I take at last look in the mirror and walk to meet my daughter and father.

"Torun you look lovely, look at you all wrong up. Happy Birthday, Ayla. Are you guys ready to celebrate?" I heard Abe said. "Happy Birthday, Ayla," said Pavel. "Thank you, Dede. Thank you, Pavel. We are almost done, you know mom. She should be coming down any second,' say Ayla "Don't worry Torun we know kizim like to be fashionably late for everything." I hear Baba say while Ayla and Pavel laugh. "Well, hello old man, you look dashing today. Hi Pav," I greeted as I walked to them. Abe greeted me and say, "Kizim you look lovely as always. Now let get going not everyday torunum turns sixteen," and we left to whatever surprise he got for Ayla.

 _Seventeen years ago I left Court and the Moroi life. I still have contact with my old friends or something like that and had visited them a few times. However, my constant contact with the Moroi world is my father and uncle Pavel. They are the only one who knows the truth of my life. Mom knew too, but she is no longer with us. The famous Janine Hathaway was killed in action fourteen years ago, and the first time I returned to Court after years. Were I learned so much. Lissa and Christian got married without telling me. She said it was because it was an unexpected event and all bullshit, but we both knew better. I let it pass, after all, I'm hiding a secret from her and everyone at Court. Dimitri was Lissa's guardian and dating Tasha, making the happy family I once dreamed of. Eddie was Christian's guardian, and Mia and Adrian were engaged. They were fine without me, they had moved on and so did I. Sort of._

"Mom, are you listing?" I heard Ayla worry voice as she called me interrupting my thoughts. "Sorry, honey, I got distracted. What were you saying?" I asked her. "Nothing really, Dede just say that we are here" and indeed we were. He had rented a catamaran for Ayla's birthday. Just as she asked when she was ten years old and obsessed with boats. "Wow, baba, this is amazing," I say in surprised that he remembers it. If Baba knows something is how to spoil Ayla. "Thank you, thank you, Dede this is awesome." Ayla thanked her grandfather with so much excitement that makes me laugh. "Oh, torunum this is nothing, you know I will do anything for you and your mother," Baba said as he put his arm around us. All I could do was smile, I don't know what would have been of Ayla and me without the old man. As we enter the catamaran, we hear voices yelling "SURPRISE!" And there they were, Ayla's best friends. They remind me of my own friends, breaking and melting my heart a bit. Sometimes I miss them so much, but I did the best for Ayla and myself.

* * *

Seventeen _Years Ago..._

 _Today I'm leaving Court. It's been eight months since my life had completely changed and today I have had enough. So here I'm on Baba's plane. Where to, who cares? All I know is that I need to get out of Court and the Moroi world._

 _"Rose, are you sure this what you want?" Lissa asked while helping me pack my bags. "Yes, Lissa, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'm not running away, I just need space from Dimitri. I know you will be in exceptional hands and we have the bond. I will be checking on you daily and whenever you have the need to talk, call me. We will speak every day, I swear," I told her. "I know. I'm selfish, but Rose, I'm going to miss you so much," Lissa said. As we finish packing Lissa pleaded me to stay, but I couldn't. "Please Rose, we can figure something out." Sorry Liss, but I need this," I say with a sad smile. The truth was Lisa had no idea what's going on, no one could help me. Then I make a phone call, after all, there is one person that can._

 _Well, let me tell you, six weeks ago we came to court from Lehigh for summer vacation. After all the shit I did for Dimitri, those awful four words at the church. Dimitri had his guardian title and his last assignment back, making us Lissa's guardians, and the only relationship between us. Everything with Lissa was great. She and fire boy are more in love each day. Lissa had learned to put her walls up, so I don't get suck in every time her emotions are crazy, and now I only to take the darkness when is needed. I broke up things with Adrian, and he left Court with Eddie as guardian to travel the world. Nonetheless, we still in good terms Adrian dreams walk me once in a while to see how everything is going._

 _Here I'm sat at the bar in my day off with my dearest friend Whiskey. Why whiskey you may wonder, because it doesn't bring memories, and the last thing I want to do is to remind them. I was on my four glass when someone seat beside me, to my surprise, it was Dimitri. "Since when do you drink whiskey?" He asked. I was already drunk and could give a shit what he thought about me. "As the moment I started drowning my sorrows," I answered truthfully without looking at him. He stays quiet for a while then ordered Russian Vodka. I don't know how many drinks we had, how we end in my room, all I knew was that I woke up on Dimitri's arms naked._

 _After that night, we acted as nothing had happened between us. After weeks, things started to become more awkward if it was possible. Then to my joy, Tasha move to court to be near Dimitri and Christian. Dimitri and Tasha spent most of their time together even when we were on duty, and the jealousy was getting the best of me. My monthly friend was missed for two months, and I started to get sick without Strigois around. I thought I was getting the flu or a virus or something. Dhampirs don't get sick but it happens anyway, and hell I wish I was sick. Two weeks ago I went to the clinic and what the doctor told me was the least I was expecting._

 _"Guardian Hathaway, congratulation you are pregnant," she says. I looked her like she had two heads. "Sorry Doc, but that is impossible. It can't be." "Well, Guardian Hathaway, we could do another round of test. However, we have the same result in both tests and with your symptoms. I'm 100% sure that you are pregnant." She talked for a while and then said, I would like to do a sonogram and directs me to another room. It can't be possible, I have only slept twice with a man, and that man is Dimitri. We can't have children together, but as soon as the heartbeat echo the room all doubts were gone. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby. That day I went straight to my room and called Hans asking if he could switch my duty for a few days. I guess he could hear something in my voice because he did it without asking questions. For the past two weeks, I have been completely overwhelmed. Lissa knew something was up, but assumed it was because of Dimitri and Tasha._

 _I didn't know what to do, how his this miracle is even possible? Dimitri will never, believe me. Nobody will believe is Dimitri, they will assume I got knocked up by a random Moroi making me the bloodwhore many already think I am. I can handle it, but I don't want my child suffering because of me. I don't even know if I want to raise my child in the Moroi world. Where WE, Dhampirs are trash to many of them. Lord, what should I do? Should I tell Dimitri? No, I can't. He doesn't love me, and he won't love our child. At that instant, I know what to do. Get the hell out of Court and the Moroi world_.

* * *

Present...

"Seventeen years ago, I was a girl afraid of what life would turn out, but today I can say that life has been very gratifying, full of love and happiness. I'm proud to call myself your mother because you are a phenomenal human being, full of charm, humor, light and I am so proud of you sweetheart. My life would be nothing without you. I love you to the moon and back, today, tomorrow and always. Happy Birthday, Ayla B. Mazur." I could not hold the proud and happy tears. I did not lie when I say my life would be nothing without her because is absolutely true. She is my happiness, she is my everything, she is the perfect mix of her mother and father.

She is the only remaining piece of _Dimitri Belikov_.

* * *

Translation:

Dede: Grandpa

Kizim: my Daugther

Torun: Granddaughter

Baba: Father

torunum: my granddaughter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

I want to thanks everyone who take their time to read the first chapter, leave reviews and follow the story. Your reviews have been taken into consideration. Thank you.

I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

I cannot believe that my baby girl is sixteen, where did the time go? It still feels like yesterday when I left Court behind. I was finishing dressing when Ayla came into my room and asked "Mom, can you lend me your black leather jacket, please?" Lord, Ayla looks so much like me when I was a teenager. My height, my body, my hair, and smile, but those beautiful eyes are absolute of her father, also the nose.

"Of course, you can but you better return it if no I won't let you take anything else from that closet ever again," I say with a grin on my lips she just rolled her eyes and walked to my walk-in closet while saying between chuckles, "Mom, you know better than anyone that I always return what I borrow, not like someone else that lives in this house." Well, you see. Ayla is so calm, focused, controlled, and way more disciplined than I was at her age she is so much like Dimitri, but don't get on her wrong side because she can turn in full Hathaway mode. Then I remember, "Ayla, honey can you stop at work after school today? Sam still sick, and Monica won't be available to help out today." "Sure, though, I have Sayokan training but I can stop after that," she said. "That will work, I can thank you enough sweety."

We were finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. "It must be Vero, Mike, and Alex," Ayla said and went to open the door while I cleaned the dishes. "Dede, what are you doing here? We thought you had left to Court," I heard Ayla said. _What is the old man still doing here?_ I thought to myself. "Well, I could not go without saying goodbye to my gorgeous girls, don't I?" I heard Ayla's laugh for sure Baba did one of his silly expression. When Abe is around his granddaughter you would never guess that the man is the Zmey, then I heard him asking for me.

By that moment I have finished cleaning the dishes, so I walked to them, "Morning old man, what are you still doing here?" I asked. He looked Ayla and me and the say, "I have an excellent idea, but it needs to pass by you two before I make a decision. Torun, do you have a few minutes for a chat?" As if she will ever say no to her grandpa. "Of course, Dede.", she answered him as quick as possible. "What about you, Kizim?" Abe asked. "As if I have another choice", I say laughing and the both of them just rolled their eyes at me.

"I was thinking on stay for a while with my lovely girls, but I want to make sure that is ok. I know Ayla is no use to have a Moroi and Damphirs for a long time near her, and you kizim want to be as far as possible from that world, but I want to be close my ladies. I can run the business from anywhere, and I can travel whenever is needed," said Abe. I can see he was serious about it and have put thought to it, how can I say no to the man that has been there for me and my daughter in so many ways, that helped when I most needed it. Of course, he can do it. I'm shocked it took him this long to made that decision before I could say anything Ayla jumped into her Torun lap like she did when she a little girl. "Yes! Yes! Of course, Dede! Oh my God, this is so exciting; Mom, don't you think is a great idea?" Ayla was rambling with excitement, you would think she had won the lottery or something like that. Well, I guess she did because she loves her Dede so much.

"Of course old man, I will fix the guest room for you," I told him. "Don't mind kizim", Abe started to argue, but I stopped him. "Dad, you bought this house for us, meaning, it's your house too. We have enough rooms for everybody, even your guards. I'm truly happy that you are staying with us. It was about damn time you know!" I said to my father with a grin on my face. If I didn't know better, I would say I saw happy tears in the old man eyes as he hugged his girls. If anyone told me eighteen years ago, that this would be my life now, I would have laughed at his face. However, I'm happy where I'm today, missing Dimitri as hell, but happy.

* * *

The day has been mostly dull after this morning's event. Work is, as usual, people come and go for their photo session. Did I tell you that I own a photo studio? Yes, Rose Hathaway or, better know as Rose Mazur is a professional photographer. If it had been for Abe, I would never have worked in my life again, but I wanted to do something for Ayla and myself. No, I needed to do something for Ayla and myself. After Ayla was born, I spent most of her early years taking photos of her and her friends. It became a hobby while worked as a personal trainer. However, that job brought too many memories that I no wanted to remember back then, and with the help of Abe, I registered in college where I obtained my Bachelor of Arts, and now I am the owner of Roza, my gallery and photo studio.

The day could have been entirely dull if it was not for the unexpected phone call from Lissa. "If I don't call you I would know nothing about you Rose," ladies, and gentlemen I present you my best friend, the drama of the year, Princess Vasilissa. "Oh, come on. Liss, do not exaggerate we talked a few weeks ago," I told her, but to be true has been about six months since the last time we talk. As I mentioned before we still in contact, but not frequent. I have my life, she has her, end of history.

"Few weeks! Few weeks, are you fucking kidding me, Rosemarie Hathaway!" Oh boy, she is pissed. "It has been six months since the last time we talk, and 3 years since any of us have seen you", she yelled at me. "Liss, you know I'm busy, but it doesn't mean that you mean less to me." "I know. I know, but Rose it been years since I have seen you. Things are different now you should come back to court." "Lissa, we have already had this conversation, and the answer still NO. I won't return to court, I have my life here in Turkey, as one of the old man guardians. I miss you, you know that, but I'm not coming back. I may stop by the next time the old man travel, ok?" "You say that all the time and then Abe is on Court, but you come and he always has an excuse for you absent." I could hear the frustration in her voice. "I promise Liss, next time the old man decides to go to Court I will be there," I told her, and this time I mean it, if not she for sure will come for me or something, I can felt it in the bond, It's been years since I feel it this way. "Sorry, Liss, I gotta go, I will call you soon I promise," I told her before ending the call as I saw Ayla and her friend outside the studio.

DPOV

"Wait, Rose. I want to ask you... She hangs up on me", said the princess with frustration and disbelief because Roza ended the call. Since we landed, the princess has been obsessed with Roza. Ahh, _Rose would love to be here. Rose always wanted to go to a tropical place._ Rose this, Rose that, until the moment she makes the phone call. I know how much the princess have missed Roza and I can't do anything more than feeling guilty about it. She left because of me, I should have told her how I truly felt about her, and that magical night, but NO, I push her even more.

I have not seen my Roza since Janine funeral. After that Tasha came with the news that she was pregnant with our child and we got married. However, I never stopped been the princess guard, I owned that and so much more to my Roza that I could not ask for a reassignment even to be Tasha's guardian. Tasha was never happy about it, and that was one of our many flights and reason for our failed marriage. However, I never told her that, what she knew was that I didn't reassign because I owned the princess that much and I made a promise. To prevent any conflict with Tasha since hated my Roza so much because I never loved her as much as I love Roza, every time we know Roza was coming to court we traveled to the academy to visit Ivan and prevent a fight with Tasha another reason for our failed marriage. I try, I honestly try, but it was in vain. We got tired of always been fighting, and ended divorcing eight years ago. We have a thirteen years son, Dimitri Ivan Belikov he is a mini-me with her mother's eyes and raven hair.

For the well-being of Ivan we still friends and co-parenting and the reason why we are on this vacation in addition to being Lissa's guardian. The princess organizes it for mother's day weekend. I should not be surprised, but I'm. Lissa took it to another level, a two weeks level to be exact. We are on a tropical island were her twins wanted to bring her as a present, but if you ask me the truth this is more for the kids than the mothers. "Liss calm down, you know Hathaway. Yes, she would have loved it here, but she makes the choice to move to Turkey and stay there. There is nothing that any of us could do to convince her," Christian said. At that sentences, the princess looked at me and shook her head. "I know, I know, I just miss her so much and that girl didn't make it easy, she looked so much like Rose," Lissa said. I can't deny that the girl was a mirror picture of my Roza. Same body, same hair, same smile, but those eyes and nose were not hers, so definitely it was not my Roza or have to do anything with her. "Come, Lissa, let go to the mall and so some shopping. It will help you get your head busy from that blo... Rose", I heard Tasha said and shopping we went.


End file.
